


Tell me more

by annalouise_vintage



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Dorothy Williams - Freeform, Elizabeth MacMillan - Freeform, Essie Davis, Fourth Wall Breaking, Hugh Collins - Freeform, Interview, Interviews, Jack Robinson - Freeform, MFMM, Miss Fishers murder mysterie's, Multi, Phryne Fisher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: This is going to be a collection of different fictional interviews with "Miss Fisher's murder mysteries" characters. Most of them are going to be somehow fourth wall breaking.





	Tell me more

**Essie Davis interviews Phryne Fisher**

_*typical motion picture studio atmosphere, busy people running around in the background, studio lights and backgrounds getting set up; in a quiet corner two remarkable women are taking a seat, one holden a pencil and a college block, the other one a deep burgundy-red purse*_

**Davis:** Good afternoon, Miss Fisher. I am Essie Davis.  
**Fisher:** _*smooth handshake* Pleasure to meet you. How are you today?_  
**D:** I am fine, thank you. How are you?  
**F:** Very good! Thank's.  
**D:** Err, yeah, well then; may I ask you my first question?  
**F:** Of course you can! And just call me „Phryne“, please.  
**D:** Okay, Phryne, so my very first question is already a rather personal one and I hope you won't be miffed when I am asking you about your age?  
**F:** Oh no, don't worry; I am not! I think I am about your age - 38 years- or am I wrong?  
**D:** Well, about. I mean given that the filming work stopped a few years ago and you -contrary to me- basically haven't aged since then-  
**F:** Thank you for that compliment! _*laughs then pauses for a moment*_ oh I am sorry now I have interrupted you.  
**D:** Don't worry, it wasn't important, but what I still want to ask you: How was you journey here?  
**F:** It was great! I - wait I hope you don´t mind me taking off my hat, it's just getting a little hot in here- um, okay, now what was my point again?  
Your journey.  
**F:** My journey, yes exactly. Do you have a clothes-stand in here or something? _*looking around, heat and coat on her lap*_  
**D:** I could take your things into my wardrobe, if that's okay for you?  
**F:** No, don't trouble yourself on my account, please. I am just going to _*still looking around*_ ah I can just put it onto the back of my chair. So my jounrey - as I have probably already said- was really nice! I _*wriggling about on her chair until finally finding a comfortable position*_ decided to go by car and I even though I woke up at eight, I still was faster than the six o‘ clock train.  
**D:** Really? I am better not asking about your speed. _*laughs*_  
**F:** Better not, a good friend of mine is already criticizing me for my style of driving all the time, anyway. He's saying it's causing him grey hairs. His „Miss Fisher hairs“ that's how he calls them. Can you believe that.  
**D:** Oh yes I can! _*smirks while taking notes fast*_ Talking about cars; you have this truly amazing car, this sleek deep red, yeah what brand is it?  
**F:** It´s a Hispano-Suiza and it's a great car. Incredibly beautiful to look at, even more beautyful to drive and - apart from just one incident where it had to be repaired - really loyal.  
**D:** And for how long do you own that beautiful piece now? And how did you get it?  
**F:** That's actually a really nice story: So when I first arrived in Melbourne I had not planned to stay there for long but things in life always develop in a different way than one first though so a hotel room became a house and trains and taxis a car. A member of the adventuress club and friend of mine, who is very well versed with cars knew someone, who knew someone, who again knew someone, who had -by pure chance- one to be sold. And in the end I have basically somehow even bought it.  
**D:** What exactly am I supoosed to make out of that second part?  
_*stroking along her hair smiling*_ The gentleman who sold the car was very courteous and we- er- _*laughs*_ we got along swimmingly so he made mates‘ rates for me. If you get what I mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I watched an interview with the wonderful Essie Davis on YouTube and somehow I had to think about how an interview with "the actual Phryne Fisher" would look like and then this happened. This is also my much too late contribution the the fourth wall breaking prompt from "Miss Fisher's Year of Tropes" a few month ago.  
> Writing this was great fun and I am planning to do more of these. If you have any suggestions on which characters could meet please feel free to write me a comment!
> 
> I was not sure what Phryne's age really is, because neither in the books, not in the series it's ever really mentioned. One fan powered wiki says it's 28, another one says she's in her mid to late 30ties and Essie Davis herself is in her late 40s (which impressed me to be honest, I though she was much younger)


End file.
